


ill be here for you

by Story_Writer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, OCs - Freeform, i own no characters unless specified before hand., it is an A.U.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when hiccup does not forgive the village, or his father, for all of the neglect and crap they put him through? and when hiccup only has toothless to turn to for support, how will he feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

Prologue -berk- no ones P.O.V. 

Berk. a cold, viking filled village, in the archipelago. they had been at war with dragons for over a hundred of years. until a young boy. hiccup, befriended one of the deadliest known dragons, a night fury. He befriended the dragon, whom he named toothless. 

hiccup felt bad for having shot down toothless, and he knew toothless understood when he told him, but the dragon did not hate hiccup, he just continued as if he hadn't been told. 

together they learned to fly together, since toothless had lost his rear tail fin. together, they over came the rift of man and dragon. 

they defeated the queen dragon. the green death, and brought peace to both dragon and man. but, no one seemed to recall how much hiccup had suffered before he met toothless, and suffered during it too. 

the only thing hiccup can think of, though, was why had his father not apologized for disowning him. he'd kind-of taken it back, but he had never said he was wrong or anything. 

well, at least he has toothless now.


	2. Chapter 2

hiccup couldn't believe the people around him. he had woken up from the fight with green death not even an hour ago. he was happy to see that humans and dragons were working together. 

but when he had been swarmed by people that had mocked him, avoided him as much as possible, and gave him crap through the years, all he could do was back up to toothless, his only real friend, at least to him anyway. 

he especially couldn't stand his dad, or Astrid. they had both been horrible to him, and acted like he was supposed to forget something so big. 

he had to get away to clear his head. he was very happy when goober gave him his saddle stuff. 

'ready, toothless?' hiccup said in his mind.

'i am always ready to fly, hiccup' toothless said back, and hiccup smiled. he was so happy about this mind-bond thing. it had happened when he had first touched toothless, and had only grown. 

hiccup and toothless took off when the saddle was on, and hiccup into position. hiccup saw astrid coming, and didn't want anything of it. 'lets lose um, bud, i don't want to deal with her right now.' hiccup said and toothless agreed. he didn't know what had happened, but he would protect his human. 

it was easy to lose astrid and stormfly, though there was loud curses when they sped up.   
now, they were alone, on a small island, away from berk. hiccup ranted, toothless listening and getting a better idea of what had upset his human. 

"i just can't believe them!" hiccup yelled. 

'who?' toothless questioned. hiccup sighed, but didn't sit down. 

"the villagers, astrid, my father, EVERYONE" hiccup screamed the last word, and toothless almost flinched, hiccup was really upset and angry. "i mean, over 10 years of taunts from the villagers! being mostly ignored except to be picked on or bullied! astrid almost never talked to me, but when she did, it was only to insult, or call me useless. and my father. GODS MY FATHER. he ignored me for most of my life, the few interactions we had, and he pretty much said i'm worthless!! and, he even disowned me! he said he was happy to have me as a son, sure, but he hasn't apologized over the years once, and i know he's to stubborn and proud to. i hate that they think i'm just supposed to forget all the crap they put me through, to just forgive and forget. but... this i just can't." hiccup sighed as he sat down, he wasn't crying but he was pretty damn close. he sighed, and looked to toothless, caring in his eyes. hiccup got up and walked over to the dragon, hugging him tightly, "i'm sorry i made you listen to this, bud, it's just something i needed to get off my chest." i mumbled, and totthless hugged him back, or as well as a dragon can. 

'i don't mind, hiccup, if talking about these things helps you calm down, then i will listen, and be here for you.' toothless said, and hiccup just smiled, hugging him tighter. 

"thank you, toothless, i'm glad my first true friend could be you." hiccup said softly, pulling away from the hug. hiccup sighed, he didn't want to go back to the village, but knew it was inevitable, so he got back on toothless, and headed back, he was gonna hear about it from his "dad" for leaving like that. 

-village-

when hiccup and toothless got back, the first thing he heard was his name being yelled; "hiccup, what were you thinking leaving like that!" hiccup sighed as he turned to his father. guess it was better sooner than later. but he didn't get a chance to say anything, because his father continued. "well, that doesn't matter. now that you're back, i have very exciting news." his father/chief stoic said, with excited eyes. 

"what is it?" hiccuo asked, curious as he got off of toothless. 

"i have gone through it with her parents, and the arangements have been made. hiccup, you will be marrying astrid! she has already said yes to it, though she stull wants you to propose." stoic said, and hiccup stared in in shock, then confusion... then anger. 

he had had a crush on astrid, but had realized soon he wasn't interested in her like that. and before hiccup could stop them, words came out. "and had it ever accurred to you to ask me before you did all this?" hiccup asked, slowly. 

stoic's smile dropped a little, "what do you mean? i thought you liked astrid? and there was talk before this about it, its been in the works son!" stoic said, and hiccup sighed. so his father still never listened to him. 

"i dont want to marry astrid." hiccup said, loud enough to be heard. stoic stopped smiling, stopped moving, just stared. 

then there was confusion. "but i thought you liked her? you said you did, at least Gobber tells me so." stoic said.

"i do like her, but that's it. i don't have those feelings for her. i don't want to marry her." 

at that, stoic got mad. "you WILL marry her, i have spent so long doing this, and you will marry her, and our houses will be joined." 

hiccup was frustrated. "i will not marry her! i do not love her, and will not be with her when i do not love her, it wouldn't be fair to me or here!" hiccup all but yelled, there was a small group of villagers watching. 

"damnit, hiccup, you WILL maryy her, i am your fath-" stoic started but hiccup quickly cut him off. 

"my father? the one that ignored me for most of my life, basically, and on one time, called me worthless. whom had disowned me, and still hasn't taken it back?" hiccup said coldly. the village gasped, and stoic went wide eyed. hiccup stepped back. 'i need to get out of here bud' 

'hurry and get on, i believe it would be best if we left for a while for you to cool down.' toothless said, and hiccup only agreed as he got back in the saddle. 

"where are you going?!?!? you are not aloud to leave this island, hiccup, i am your father you will list-" 

hiccup cut his father off again, "i will not listen to you, and as far as i am concerned, i don't have a father. all i have right now is toothless, and at the moment, he is all i need." with that, toothless jumped into the air, they flew, and flew. hiccup knew he'd have to return one day, but for now he wanted nothing to do with that village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you like, i know, i

Hiccup and toothless flew for hours until it got dark. Toothless landed on an island a about 80 miles away from berk. It had been harder than hiccup thought to get away. The other riders who helped against the red death were better than he thought. 

When they set down, hiccup got to work making a hut for him and toothless. That took a couple hours. Then he made a fire circle, and with toothless’s help got a fire started. Now, with nothing to do. His thoughts started to wonder, and he kept thinking the same things. ‘Does his village care?’ but most importantly, ‘does his father even care about him?’ 

Hiccups thoughts were wild, and toothless could feel this through their link. He didn’t like his human like this. So he decided to take action. 

Toothless settled behind hiccup, curling around him. He curled around his human, and put his head in the human’s lap. It was a gesture that seemed to help calm hiccup. 

Hiccup smiled at toothless, and started scratching and petting the scales. He didn’t know what it was, but toothless was able to calm him down fast. And he was happy he had a friend like that. 

“Thank you, toothless.” hiccup said. Toothless tilted his head, sending a question through their link. “Thank you for… everything. For being my friend, for being here for me, for comforting me. For everything.” hiccup said the last part softly, and toothless. Tilted his head to look at hiccup. 

‘I will always be here for you hiccup. I know you have been through much before you met me, and i do wish i could take those times back, but sadly i cannot. All i can do is try and make your current life better.’ toothless said, then gently licked hiccup. It wasn’t one of the big messy ones, it was gentle and mostly, mostly, dry. Hiccup smiled and didn’t fight the affection. He just hugged toothless. He had soft tears falling, but he didn’t fight them, it felt good to let his emotions out, to not bottle them up. He was mocked for so much over the years, that crying in front of others would have just added to it. 

“You’re my best friend, toothless, and i guess technically my first. Thank you, for everything.” hiccup said, and toothless stared for a moment. 

He couldn’t believe that… ‘wait, your first friend?’ toothless asked, and hiccup nodded. ‘What? There has to have been someone you were friends with before me, that would mean you were alone for about 15 years…’ toothless finished trailing off. He hadn’t really cared for the other dragons, but he at least interacted with them… 

“Well, i guess there was gobber, but i didn’t consider him a friend. He was a teacher, and taught me how to be a master smith, but he disliked me, and on many occasion told me that i wasn’t fit to be one of them. Though he at the very least tried to say it nicely, though he failed at that. Heh.” hiccup said then continued “and i guess fishlegs was ok, but he disliked me, and ignored me and avoided me as much as possible. Though when he did talk to me, it was in a nice way. He was a good actor, if i hadn’t dealt with those fake acts my whole life, i wouldn't've seen it.” hiccup said, sadly, realising how badly his life had sucked. 

Toothless tightened his body around hiccup comforting. Toothless was mad, upset, and very, very angry. How dare those humans treat his human like that! How dare his sire let it happen! 

Toothless didn’t know why all of this happened to hiccup, but he would not, and he swore he wouldn’t, let him be hurt again. Hiccup was his best friend, and he’d be damned if he let hiccup be hurt.

Toothless felt at ease with hiccup, he used to be mad all the time. But it changed when he met this human. Hiccup had a way of just calming him down, it was weird but very, very welcome. Not to mention. Hiccup gave him his flight back. Sure, he had taken it, but he was truly sorry for that, and toothless enjoyed the human’s company enough not to hate him for it.

Toothless’s thoughts were interrupted by light snoring. He looked down to see hiccup asleep, curled up in his embrace, hands wrapped around a leg. Toothless smiled as he laid his head down. The next few days would be tough, he knew.

Hiccup had many feelings to sort out, and it would be tough. Years of emotions to possibly let out. Not to mention working up to going back to the village. And toothless decided very quickly, that no matter what happened, he would not leave Hiccup. He’d be here to help him.

With that thought, he layed his head back down and slept with his human, content. 

-line break- 

The next day, hiccup woke up to see toothless already up, outside the hut he had made. Hiccup smiled, it was something he always enjoyed catching toothless doing. Toothless enjoyed watching the sun rise. Sometimes, hiccup would wake up to late and toothless would turn before hiccup noticed it. Sometimes hiccup woke up and watched it with toothless. He got up and walked to toothless, who had somehow shed his flying gear… hiccup brushed it off, figuring he had done it last night and didn’t remember it. 

Hiccup beside toothless and they watched the sun rise for about 5 minutes before they stopped. It had been a full week since hiccup had left berk and he was doing great, he knew in a little while he’d be ready to face his father and village. But until then, he was content to stay here with toothless. 

Hiccup got toothless’s saddle and tail fin, and put it on toothless quickly. When he got everything settled in berk, he had a plan designed to make a gift for toothless. He’d been working on it all week. He was sure to block the thoughts from toothless. It was a skill that he had learned over time. 

They took off flying, and stayed in the air for hours. As they headed back for their hut, toothless sent a warning to hiccup. Hiccup took it before toothless dove in the water, coming out with a about 10 fish in his mouth, and maybe 20 in his claws. Hiccup would never understand how he could fish so well. 

With there next 1-2 days meals, they headed back. When they landed, toothless dumped the fish on a small patch of grass to keep the fish from being covered in dirt. Hiccup slip off, and went about cutting half of them, the other half were toothless’s. 

Toothless’s went off with about 5 fish, promising to be back. Hiccup smiled, and set about cutting and gutting the fish. Toothless had gone off a couple time. Hiccup thanked him for it, relieving himself elsewhere from the camp, as he did. 

About a minute later, he heard rustling behind him and chuckled. “That was fast, toothless.” but he didn’t get a reply in his head as he expected. Instead, he heard a low, menacing growl. Hiccup got up quickly, and turned to see what was there. When he turned, he stopped, mouth opened. Because, in front of him, in a full black scale suit was a night fury. 

But, it wasn’t toothless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for everyone! I'm bad at naming stuff(my cats name is kitty:p) so I ask people to give me name ideas for the au characters! Thank you!

Hiccup couldn’t believe it. A… another night fury! Hiccup and Toothless had looked a little, toothless seemed not to care, but hiccup was glad he went along with it for him. Thought they never found one. Well until now.

Hiccup didn’t move though, he knew better. He stayed crouched, he had dropped the knife, and was just looking at the dragon.

It was a little smaller than toothless, but no less dangerous looking.

The dragon didn’t look threatening, but he couldn’t help wondering if it was male or female.

‘I am a female’ came a voice in his head.he couldn’t help it, he whipped around, looking for something, he didn’t know what. After a minute or so of looking, hiccup looked back to the dragon,and he couldn’t help the dumb question that came.

“That was you?” he asked quietly,and the dragon… laughed much like toothless did. Hiccup smiled, it seemed, and he might be stupid rightnow he told himself, but he couldn’t see danger in this dragon. He knew night furies could be very, very dangerous. But…. this dragon seemed harmless enough. “So… who are you?” he asked, he didn’t know he could speak with other night furies, but he was happy he could. He quickly sent a thought to toothless as well ‘toothless, hurry back,there’s a surprise waiting here for you!’ hiccup said, and was replied with a half hearted response, and hiccup chuckled sometimes toothless got really lazy. He didn’t mint it was cute.

‘My name is janel, human,and may i ask who you are?’ the question was asked, and hiccup smiled.

“My name is hiccup.” he said, and just studied the dragon. She was a slightly lightly gray shade, very dark and easy to hide in the night. Her wings were thinner than toothless’s, but about the same length, maybe a foot of 2 shorter. Hiccup was aware of toothless returning when he came from the underbrush. He stopped short when he saw janel. Hiccup smiled at him. Toothless didn’t attack, but something was bothering him, hiccup could tell. Toothless came up and sat beside hiccup.

Janel had watched this happen, and tensed slightly when she saw toothless. Then she sniffed the air and couldn’t help how wide her eyes went as she pushed her thoughts to the human and night fury ‘prince jahel!’ she said, and hiccup saw toothless flinch. Hiccup could tell he was uncomfortable.

“You ok bud?” hiccup asked, and toothless just nodded.

‘Yeah, hello janel,long time no see.’ toothless said, slightly hesitant.

“Wait! You know each other?” hiccup asked in slight disbelief.

‘Of course! Prince Jahel is the next in line for the throne, his father and mother have sent search parties out for weeks since then. I am just off from the rest of the current search party. Your parents will be thrilled when you come back!’ janel exclaimed, clearly happy.

‘I am not coming back.’ toothless stated blandly. Hiccup and janel both gaped at him.

“But too- jahel! These are other night furies! We have to go!. Toothless sighed.

‘I would prefer not to…’ hiccup didn’t understand why.

“Why not?”he asked gently. He wouldn’t push to much. He knew toothless enough to see this upset him.

‘Because i do not want the throne.’ toothless said. ‘And i would prefer to stay with you…’ he added, looking away slightly. Janel looked confused then she gasped.

‘Jahel is this human your-’ janel was cut off mid sentence by a plasma blast to the ground in front of her.

‘Not a word yet janel’ toothless stated, and hiccup stared at toothless. That had been a rash thing to do, he thought. But he was toothless’s what? He couldn’t help that thought.

“Ok. i can respect, and emphasise with not wanting to rule.. But these are your people toothless! And if it makes you feel better, i’ll be with you.” hiccup said with a smile.

‘No!” janel said suddenly,and hiccup turned in surprise, though toothless seemed to have expected this. ‘Humans are not a loud in the home of our kind.’ she said, and hiccup frowned a little.

‘He will come janel, or i will not.’ toothless stated, and hiccup smiled.

“Are you willing to go toothless?” he asked, hopefull, he wanted to see the other night furies too.

Toothless sighed, he still didn’t want to, he didn’t hate his family but they could be a bit much. ‘I will for you, hiccup.’ he said gently, and hiccup whooped hugging toothless.

‘But, prine jahel, your parents-’

‘I will deal with my parents. Let us gather the other’s you brought with you. Then we will go with you.’ toothless said.

Then hiccup had a thought and slapped himself, “i have to tell my father somehow. I still don’t want to go back, but i need to make sure he knows so he doesn’t come looking for me…” hiccup said, and toothless chuckled.

‘Of course hiccup. I understand.’ toothless said. Then they looked at janel, who seemed over the whole hiccup coming thing ‘also, so you know, i need hiccup to control my tail fin. I lost it after crashing down, but he gave me my flight back.’ janel looked to the tail, then hiccup but didn’t say a word.

‘Then, let us go. The others are waiting.’ janel said, and hiccup packed everything, toothless and janel eating the raw fish since they couldn’t take it with them. It would go bad. With stuff on his back, hiccup got into the saddle. Not much longer they were in the air.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It turned out the ‘island’ hiccup and toothless stayed on was much bigger. They landed in a clearing with about 5 other night furies. All smaller than toothless.

When they landed, there was clear excitement, and confusion thoughts raced through hiccup from the other night furies such as ;

‘Prince jahel!’

Or

‘Why is there a human on his back.’

Hiccups head pounded as he slid down off of toothless. He held his head, the voices still pounding in his head. Toothless noticed his friend’s discomfort, and growled out a command for silence. Silence was immediate. Hiccup sighed in relief.

‘Are you ok hiccup?’ toothless asked,and hiccup nodded.

The other dragons gasped, but thankfully only one stepped forward to ask. ‘Prince, he is capable of understanding us?’ toothless nodded. ‘Then is he your’ again, toothless cut off the dragon with a shot right in front of him, and shook his head, the dragon quickly kept quiet.

Slowly, hiccup learned there were 3 males and 3 females in the group. Hiccup and toothless flew and hiccup left a note for his father at night before they returned to the group. Nanel, the leader of the group, and a female night fury took point and led us into the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took 2 hours to get to their destination. And when they got there, hiccup gaped at what he saw.  
There were man-shaped dragons walking around. The only reason he knew they were dragons was because they still had wings, and a tail.

Toothless sighed, he didn’t want hiccup to find out this way, but it was inevitable.

They landed in a discreet section, and went into a large building. Hiccup was walking beside toothless now, not going to far because toothless didn’t want hiccup hurt by one of the night furies there.

But hiccup couldn’t stop the question forming.

“Why are are there men with wings and a tail?” hiccup asked, he pieced it together mostly but wanted to know for certain.

Toothless sighed heavily. ‘Night furies have the ability to take on the shape of a man, at least mostly.’

“Why didn’t you tell me before? That’s so cool!” hiccup said.

‘It was nothing against you. Hiccup. But it is a secret strictly kept. You cannot tell others.’ toothless said sternly. And hiccup smirked.

“I don’t know what you mean, what would i tell others” he said, and toothless relaxed, he knew hiccup wouldn’t tell anyone.

Hiccup watched in wonderment as toothless and the others changed into dragon-men. They didn’t wear clothes, but that didn’t matter. Scales covered everything, and nothing showed on the bottom so hiccup relaxed.

Hiccup couldn’t help the thought that toothless was good looking as a human. Though hiccup would admit to liking the dragon form better…

They continued to walk, before coming to a big door. They entered, and inside was about ten night furies. In the center was one that resembled toothless perfectly.

‘Jahel, you have returned.’ the center night fury, in dragon form, said.

“Yes i have,” toothless said “father”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! Surprisingly BTW enjoy the chapter

Hiccups eyes widened. Toothless's dad?!? He was happy... And maybe a little sad at that. Before he could think of why the thought made him sad, toothless's father had spoken.

'Hello jahel, you have returned. Though you have brought a human into our home.' His father finished with clear dislike for hiccup, or humans in general. 

"Yes I have father" toothless said, moving slightly in front of hiccup. 

 

'You know that the consequences of bringing a human here are severe, especially during the war between man and dragon.' Toothless's father said.

"But father, the war between man and dragon has ended! Me and hiccup here brought man and dragon closer together. We defeated the green death." Toothless said, and hiccup heard murmers from around the room. 

Toothless's father did not seem convinced though. 'And what proof do we have for what you've said, son' 

"Hiccup lost hi leg during the fight with her, other than that, the fact he has not attacked you yet should be proof enough. If the war was still going on then any human would try to take a dragon down for the glory of it." Toothless stated, and hiccup smiled he and toothless both new that was a lie.

Toothless's father studied hiccup for a moment then sighed. 'Very well, I accept your story, but you know is against our rules to bring a human here. How is it you came to meet him, and what happened to your tailfin?' He asked, and toothless started the story.

"Well I was taken control by the red death, I had flown to close to her nest, and she took her chance to control me. I was used for raids against Berk, which is where hiccup is from. One night, hiccup shot me out of the sky, that is when I had lost my tail fin. He found me with the intention of killing me, I believe, but he didn't. Instead he let me go. I tried to fly away, but it was useless without my tailfin. I landed in a cove where I was trapped. Hiccup came back 2days later, and fed me. We formed a connection then, and he is able to understand us by the way. In either form. The next day, he made me a prosthetic tail fin. It took a while to figure out the rigging for it, but eventually we made it work. After that, about a day or 2 later, hiccup was in trouble being attacked by a dragon, and I rush to help him. Other humans caught me and had me lead them to the queen. Hiccup got there and saved me from the boat that was sinking. Together we took the queen down, and now dragons and men live together on Berk in peace." Toothless finished, and all was silent for a while. Then his father transformed into his human form and started walking towards them.

"It seems" toothless's father started, "I have much to thank you for, and dislike you for. Thank you for bringing my son home to me, for giving his flight back. I could not find a way he would be lying about this. You are welcome to stay in our home as long as you wish, my name is jack fury, my wife is not here at the moment, but she is ruby fury." Jack said, putting out his hand, which hiccup shook, smiling.

"My name is hiccup, it is nice to meet you sir." Hiccup said and jack inclined his head before walking away t talk with what looked like some other important people. Toothless got hiccups attention and led him outside, it was getting late and hiccup was tired. 

 

"Come on hiccup, we'll get sleep then I'll answer any questions I'm sure you have.& Toothless said while smiling, and hiccup chucked to, but that was cut off by a yawn. 

Hiccup nodded and they headed to what hiccup assumed was toothless's cave, which had a bed, fire place, table, and a room towards the back. Toothless plopped down on the bed pulling hiccup down with him.

Hiccup was going to protest, thinking it would be weird to sleep like this next to a now human toothless. But his protest died away fast, and he soon fell asleep with toothless's arms around him, and a small, content, smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, i finally got time to write and i jumped on it hard. i will WILL make more updates more often, i promise. HOPE YOU ENJOY

The next morning, Hiccup woke up early, and for a second just stared at the ceiling. Slowly, the events of yesterday came back to him, as his sleep fogged mind cleared. He sighed and looked over at a sprawled out toothless. He smirked slightly then remembered the conversation with toothless's father. 

And slowly something started to dawn on him, slowly, but it hurt more. Toothless was back with his pack... flock, clan maybe, he didn't know what to call a group of dragons, but he did know, or was pretty sure, toothless would want to stay with his family/pack. especially over the guy that took his flight, and almost got him killed. 

But as toothless stirred awake, hiccup pushed down those feelings. If he had learned one thing over the few months with toothless, it was how to hide his emotions from their link. The few times his upset emotions went through the link, toothless was like a very upset mother-hen, always doting on her kids, and wanting to know what was wrong. 

"Morning hiccup" Toothless said, mid-yawn, and hiccup smirked at the small trail of drool on toothless's chin, it was cute, in a way, and a little disgusting. 

"morning toothless" hiccup said, trying not to be uncomfortable being able to have a verbal 2-sided conversation with his once dragon best-friend who he had had to listen to in his mind. then he remembered. "Oh.. um sorry do you want me to call you jahel, i understand if you do?" hiccup asked.

Toothless kind-of frowned/smirked, kind of a mix in between somehow, and just said "you don't have to, i prefer toothless over Jahel, anyway, its so formal. i don't like it." and hiccup nodded once, because he understood. his "proper" name was Hayden, but he preferred hiccup very much so. it was one of the few things he insisted people called him(even if it did mean weak, runt of the litter)

Hiccup sat there, in a kind-of awkward silence, when suddenly there was a growl, and his face blushed slightly, and Toothless smirked. 

"Hungry?" He asked, and Hiccup just nodded. A small awkward smile on his lips. Toothless smiled lightly, and climbed off the bed. Hiccup followed suit when he remembered where they were, kind of dumbly when he thought of it but it just struck him. 

"Wait Toothless," Hiccup started, and Toothless stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow, and giving a small, 'yes?', as if he knew the question that was coming. "What about the other dragons that live here, how should i act around them? i don't want to offend them and get them angry..." Hiccup trailed off, waiting for a response.

Toothless sighed, and shook his head a little, saying "Don't worry, we don't really have a... certain etiquette. Just stay close to me, O.k? they wont hurt you, they'll be curious, some may be mad that a human is here, but they WILL NOT hurt you. O.k?" he asked, and Hiccup had a happy, small smile when he said 'yeah' because he was so happy his best friend would still protect him, even among his own kind. at least for now.. but he didn't let those thoughts take over. 

And with that, they walked out side, and hiccup had the biggest deja-vu moment. A solid 2 minutes after they stepped out of the cave/house, if that long, they were surrounded by dragon-men asking questions one after another.

"Prince! you have returned! where have you been?"  
or  
"Prince, why are you protecting a human?"

Hiccup took a small, not cowardly mind you, step behind Toothless. And Toothless quieted them fast with a small growl. With them quite, Toothless addressed them, probably realizing that they wouldn't stop pestering them until they got answers. "Yes, I have returned. I have been wounded on berk for a while." at that 5 turned glares at Hiccup, who, while he didn't back down, did flinch. "The only reason i am alive, before any of you accuse my friend of anything, is because of him. I had lost my left tail fin, and he made a prosthetic one so i could fly again. and after many events, which i will not go into detail, we ended up here." 4 of the people glaring at him stopped at that, but 1 still did, and it looked a little personal to hiccup, the way he was being stared down. but he ignored it, he knew Toothless would protect him. 

"Now, i'm sure you all have more question for me, or even for my friend, Hiccup, but we are both tired from travel, so at least let us eat before anymore question." toothless said and that seemed to do it as people dispersed, and Hiccup... was surprised, like really surprised. he had thought they would be much more against him being there... He figured it was: either they hid that they didn't like him well, they respected toothless that much, or toothless's father, had seemed to be the big shot here, talked to them so there wasn't any trouble... He thought it might be a mix of the first 2 and maybe the third.

Toothless led him to a hall. it looked roughly like the great hall back home, though a LOT bigger. 

Getting food was easy, and cooking it was only slightly hard, since dragons ate raw fish. or any meat, hiccup had to roast his over the fire, while toothless smirked, and tried not to laugh at his attempts.

But after a while, his fish was cooked, and he was able to eat it, and avoid getting sick.

as hiccup finished eating, he and toothless just sat there talking small talk(how they slept, what Hiccup thought of the village, etc.) then about 5 people came over, and Toothless sighed, because like the group outside, they had questions, but mostly for Hiccup.

"So, whats your name? i'm Thorn." he said smiling. Hiccup smiled back, aside from the wings, tail, being a dragon, the people on this island were a lot like the vikings back home. thorn was a dark red color on his wings and tail,you could barely tell it was red, but it was there, and bright red eyes, almost disconcerting, and ruby red hair

"I'm Hiccup" He said. The others there he learned were; 

Sapphire: a dark blue color on wings and tail,a sky blue eye color. she had long blue hair in a braid.

Violet: a not to dark purple on wings and tail, with deep violet eyes. her hair was violet, with a little black in the middle

Then the last two: Gless and Jack: both dark green wings and tails. Gless had bright green eyes, while Jess had dark green eyes. they both had dark green hair. Gless female. Jack male

Hiccup knew it was coming after they introduced themselves. Gless was the one to start the conversation, and Hiccup assumed Toothless assumed most questions would be to him, because he leaned back and let hiccup answer. Smirking a little. Though hiccup didn't know why.

And so Gless started with a question "Why did you come here?" and the question wasn't asked meanly, or snidely, but with genuine curiosity. Though hiccup knew he'd have to tell them everything so they'd understand... oh well, here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at naming stuff so i took names from different stories


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup sighed once before getting started. “This is kinda a long story, so get comfortable.” he said, and they all shifted slightly, getting comfortable. Even toothless was listening, though he didn’t know why, he had already told him all this before.

 

“Alright, so when i was a baby, probably a week old at most, my mother was taken by a dragon, and wasn’t found.” hiccup started, if he wanted people to understand, and not hate him(that’s important) he had to start from the beginning. Good thing he was able to do this without too much emotion being shown… After that, my father spent year searching for my mother. After it was clear she wasn’t to be found, my father stopped searching for her, but he wasn’t the same after that. He was always mad, and he almost always ignored me, and always made me feel like crap, calling me useless and how i’d never be like them. Which, i figured out was a good thing. But back to the story, so i was basically the punching bag of berk, the island i lived on. Everyone pushed me around, mocked me, and i was basically what my father said, useless. So i tried to prove myself. When i was 15, almost 16, i went to shoot down a night-fury that was attacking the village. And, surprisingly to even myself, i hit him, who happens to be this guy here.” i smiled as toothless grunted in amusement, hopefully. I also noticed more dragons were listening in on the story, and honestly i was glad, less times i have to repeat it. “So, i shot down toothless and i was so happy, because i thought that my father, nd the village, would finally not ignore me, not hate me. But obviously it’s never that easy. I was attacked by a monstrous nightmare, and my father saved me. I tried to tell him what i did, but he obviously ignored me.”

 

I sighed, i still hated that even when i tried to be like him, my own father, he couldn’t listen. “So, i went to search for i-him. I searched the entire forest, and couldn’t find him, until the last place i looked. He was tied up in a bola, and i was ecstatic that i brought down the most dangerous-known dragon known to viking. I was going to kill him, to make my father proud… but as i was going to, i couldn’t…”

 

“Why not?” Sapphire asked, and i sighed.

 

“Because i saw the fear in his eye of dieing, and then as he turned his head, accepting it, i realized i couldn’t do it. I wasn’t, and am not a killer, it fealt wrong trying to kill him in that moment. So, i turned to leave, but i turned back, and cut him loose. As as he was free, he had pinned me against a rock, and stared me down. I, honestly, thought i would die, but he just roared, probable blew out my ear-drums, and left.” i smirked as some of the people laughed, and toothless just smiled. “After that i tried to tell my dad that i couldn’t kill dragons, but he had already signed me up for dragon-killing training. So the next day i went to the training, and made a fool of myself when i couldn’t do anything. Then i went back into the forest, because i was still curious as to why toothless didn’t kill me. I found him in a cove, trying to get out. I dropped my pen and again we started at each other. I left, and learned from the trainer that dragons can’t fly if their tails are damaged. So, i started making him a fin to fly.”

 

“Why” Thorne asked, and i cocked my head slightly.

 

“Honestly, i don’t know what made me what to do it, i was just doing it.” i said, then got back to the story.

 

“So after many test drives, and many failure. I figured out a way to let toothless fly, but i had to control the left tailfin. And while helping him, i learned ways to subdue the dragons without hurting, but that had the opposite effect i wanted. I was picked to kill the first dragon, as being head of class. I, was honestly, going to leave with toothless then. But another person, astrid, followed me to the cove, and discovered toothless, and i had to show her that he wasn’t dangerous. Well, at least to me. So i did, and then i had to show the others that dragons weren’t dangerous, just misunderstood. So i stayed, and the next day i was in the ring i was set to make them all see. I had it all under-control, had the dragon calmed, and making everyone see that we didn’t have to kill dragons. But, my father didn’t like that. He made a big bang with his hammer, and the nightmare freaked out and attacked. Astrid tried to help me get out, but i was trapped in, and toothless came and saved me from the nightmare. He was captured, and i accidently let slip about a dragon nest that only dragons could get to. And…” i sighed, because it still hurt that my father disowned me. “I tried to make my father see, asking him why he couldn’t just listen to me for once, his son, and he disowned me.” i stopped, because i felt tears because of it, and felt toothless put his hand on my back in comfort. I started again, keeping my voice as steady as possible. “After that, my father and the others left, leaving my and the teens behind in the village. I helped them train dragons and we flew to the nest, and saved them all. I lost my leg, and was knocked out for i think a couple days. When i came to… the entire village acted like we were all friend, and i was sick of it before it began. Even my father acted as though he didn’t dis-own me, or ignore me for basically my entire life. So, i left with toothless. I came back there, but my father told me that he had arranged a marriage with astrid, and i was furious. So, after yelling at my father, i got back on toothless and we left the island… again. After that, we stayed on a small island for a while, and then the search party found us, and here we are.” i finished, smiling slightly, the sting of being disowned by his father, AND his father never taking it back, made him feel like crap, but toothless being there helped.

 

Everyone was quiet, no one saying anything. It was a lot to take in. then gless asked. “How are you able to understand us?” and everyone looked at me, and im sure everyone wanted to know the answer to that.

 

I thought about it, and answered with “Honestly? I really don’t know. It kinda…. Just happened. I questioned it once or twice, but in the end just accepted it.” and with that, people started dispersing. The last one to leave, other that the original 5 that first approached me, was the guy from before, still glaring strongly at me. It was a little creepy. I just leant back like toothless, and tried to ignore it… it didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon. 

 

After a little more small talk, thorne, gless, jack and violet left too. Me and toothless stayed there, not in awkward silence, but i was thinking of the questions i wanted to ask him. 

 

Before the i could start, there was a shout, and someone came in and yelled “there are vikings here, on the back of dragons!” and i basically didn’t have time TO ask anything…

 

\------  
Me and toothless ran outside, to see 6 people on dragons there. 

 

And i scowled. Those people were of course, astrid, snotlout, fishlegs, ruff and tuffnut, and… my father.

 

“Dad?” i asked, approaching him, kinda pissed of.

 

“Hiccup!” his father exclaimed, and tried to hug me, but i just stepped away. The others were looking around with fear and amazement. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” i said, noticing toothless’s father standing off to the side.

 

“We came to bring you back. You just rushed off, and we haven’t seen you in a while, we were worried.” my father said, and i smirked a little meanly.

 

“Oh, now you’re worried? And why is that?” i asked, almost demanded. 

 

“You’re my son! Of course i came to you son!” my ‘father’ said, still stangely excited, and probably a little surprised by my question.

 

“Oh and suddenly you care enough to call me your son?!” i demanded, i was pissed, them acting like this, not even trying to apologize for the shit they did! They probably don’t even know the crap they did!

 

“What are you talking about? You’ve always been my so-”

 

“No i haven’t, you ignorant bastard” i said, and stoic stopped. “ i haven’t been your son since mom died, so basically i never have been. I don’t care what you all want, but you aren’t welcome here. They don’t like humans.” i stated.

 

“They let you stay here!” snotlout spat, and i rolled my eyes.

 

“Yeah, cause i helped toothless, they don’t actually like me, and i can live with that, i can understand it. But they have no reason to tolerate to like you.” i said coldly, and even some of the dragons were a little taken aback by my cold tone to them.

 

“What are you talking about, were friends and im your cousin!”   
I shook my head. “You guys are all pathetic, your way of seeing everything is at least. Do you really forget all the complete and utter bullshit you put me through?! Do you think if you played it like nothing happened i would just accept it? Well guess what? I don’t consider any of you friend of family. The only family i had was gobber, he was the only one that treated like i mattered at all.”

 

“I am your father! You always mattered to me!” Stoic yelled and i sighed, wow i really didn’t miss them, but it was good to get this off now. 

 

“Since when did you act like a father to me huh?! When have you ever, once name one time, you have been there as my father, not a chief. You haven’t. You’ve pushed me to gobber so you didn’t have to bother with me anymore. You have called me useless, and have constantly made it clear that i wouldn’t be like you, and i am happy i’m not like you guys, but would a father treat me like that?” i finished asking it nicely.

 

“I was toughening you up son, you didn’t need me to coddle you!” stoic countered.

 

“Oh making me prepare from when i was 5? That it?! And no i didn’t want you to ‘coddle’ me, i wanted you to acknowledge my existence without sounding like you actually hated me. You never were never their. Gobber was, you even fucking disowned me!” toothless flinched a little, hiccup never cussed, not unless he was near breaking down.

 

Stoic was quiet. Their was nothing he could say. Hiccup shook his head, sighing. “Leave, please. I can’t deal with you guys yet, i will come back, just not yet.” with that, hiccup turned to toothless’s father, who had a little bit of sadness in his eyes looking at hiccup. Hiccup approached him saying, “i’m sorry that they came here, i know you guys don’t like interacting with humans. I apologize for them.” hiccup said, bowing his head. 

 

Toothless’s father, jack, just smiled softly, surprising hiccup a little. “It’s ok, you are welcome to stay here as long you need.” he turned to the people of berk, and said “leave now, you are not welcomed here. We do not normally deal with humans, hiccup here is an exception.” he said, and hiccup blushed a little. Toothless came up to him, smiling sadly. 

 

The people of berk left one after the other, hiccups father looked like he was going to try again. But he left to. Hiccup sighed, and he fell into toothless open arms, crying lightly. He wouldn’t cry in front of his father or them, but here… he felt safe. Toothless basically carried hiccup back to his room. Hiccup went to bed smiling, he was safe with toothless. He fell asleep, knowing he was safe in toothless’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! hope fully worth it! 
> 
> if there is any terrible spelling error's, let me know. i'll try to fix it. 
> 
> but honestly if it's like me using too instead of to, or annoyed comments at my lack of capitalized i's i don't really care :P soz dood.

The next morning when hiccup woke up, everything crashed on him. The emotions he hid to confront members tribe. The fact that the other dragons of this village had seemed to have trusted him to get the others to leave. His mind was overwhelmed, and he almost forgot about the heat on his side. 

 

Almost.

 

When he finally recognized it, he calmed a little bit. 

 

Not like it did before, because that was another thing confusing him. His feelings for toothless had started to shift, he isn’t sure how or even what they had shifted to. He just knew it was different. 

 

For starters he felt safer with toothless. He had always felt safe with him, sure. But it seemed… different now. Before he feared that toothless would want to leave him for his people, and while it was still a small nagging thing in the back of his head, he also felt like toothless would protect him, and it warmed him in a way he wasn’t used to, but it felt good, even if it scared him a little

 

Hiccup sat there for a while, maybe 10 minutes. Letting thoughts run through his head, when toothless stirred awake. When he woke up, hiccup couldn’t help smiling softly. 

 

Toothless’s eyes were still foggy from sleep, and it took him a moment to focus on hiccup. And when he did, he smiled softly and a little sadly. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked, and hiccup actually had to think about it for a minute. He wasn’t sure he was ok. There was a lot going on in his head. And he didn’t understand half of it, heck he doubted he understood a quarter of what was flying around in his mind. 

 

He considered lying for a second, but he quickly dismissed it. Toothless trusted him. He had to be able to do the same.

 

“Not really.” hiccup started, voice barely a whisper. “But i will be, i have you with me, i just need time away from them. It hurt more than i thought it would to see them again.” hiccup finished.

 

Toothless didn’t waste anytime hugging hiccup. He knew hiccup was his. His mate. But right now, he thinks adding that onto everything in hiccup’s mind would overwhelm him… even more so.

 

“It’s O.K. hiccup. I’ll help you through this. I’m not gonna leave you” toothless said, also in a whisper, and hiccup curled his fist again toothless’s chest.

 

“I know” hiccup said quietly, and the emotion in those 2 words spoke volumes to how much he trusted toothless right now.

 

Toothless vowed right there, he would never betray that trust. 

 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” toothless asked, and hiccup just nodded. They made their way outside slowly, and just like yesterday they went to the “food hall” as hiccup had taken to calling it. Just this time, there wasn’t a crowd this time. People nodded to them, some even saying a quiet ‘hi’. But otherwise, it was a quiet day.

 

When they got there, it was nearly empty, aside from maybe 5 people, and violet and sapphire. When he sat down with his food(cooked they same way as yesterday) with toothless to his left, sapphire and violet sat across from them, hesitantly. Hiccup gave them a small smile.

 

“Are you o.k?” sapphire asked, and i smiled a little more, still small but still there. It was nice to have people that seemed genuinely concerned about him. It was a good change.

 

“Not really.” hiccup answered honestly, just like he told toothless before. “But i will be, i think i just need time away from them” 

 

Violet nodded slowly, and gave him a small smile. “If you ever want some company, you can hang out with us.” she said softly, and hiccup just nodded back. Hiccup couldn’t see it, but toothless smiled, more like a grin but there, happy that the people in the village, even if it was the younger ones, were being nice to hiccup. Thor knows he needs people in his life. 

 

After hiccup ate, they went into the woods. Hiccup saying he’d like to explore the island, and toothless easily agreeing. They were in the woods for hours. Hiccup enjoying the sore strain on his legs. He always loved hiking on berk. He’d been warned against it because of the wild dragons in there, but he knew the safe places to go, not to mention he knew how to escape them. He was small enough that he was barely prey. 

 

After a while they stopped by a pond. It wasn’t as big as the one in the cove back on berk, but it was big enough to swim in. and he was going to take full advantage of that. 

 

“I’m gonna go swimming.” he said offhandedly to toothless, who was already back in his dragon form, relaxing in a spot of sun, literally just like a giant cat. It was adorable as hell. 

 

Hiccup stripped down, and waded into the water. It wasn’t that deep, perhaps about 7 - 8 feet deep, at the deepest. But it was enough to swim, dive under, and relax in. he’d always enjoyed swimming.

 

After a while, even that started to tire him, and he grew bored. So, he got out, put on his underwear(usually, he wasn’t so self-conscious around toothless, even when they talked. Not that he knew toothless looked like him a lot.. It seemed a little different.) and he started to get a small fire circle and logs set up so he could dry off faster. 

 

“Toothless?” he called until toothless looked over, and without being asked to, shot a small blast and lit the fire. “Thanks bud.” hiccup smiled. He sat by the fire for 5 minutes before he felt toothless settle behind him. Hiccup smiled and leaned back against his friend. He felt safe, comfortable, and for the moment he wasn’t thinking of berk. Just of the warmth behind him.

 

***

 

Hiccup didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was startled awake by toothless moving(humanoid form now) out from behind him, and hiccup falling backwards. Toothless just laughed. Hiccup scowled.

 

“It’s not that funny” hiccup muttered -he will forever deny doing anything close to pouting- toothless just laughed harder. 

 

“Sorry, hiccup.” toothless said in between chuckling “but it is very funny.” he said smirking. Hiccup just grunted, but smirked along. He was sure he’d be laughing if it was toothless. 

 

Hiccup decided, 10 minutes after that, to fish. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to. It was one of the few things his dad(gobber, he was more of a father than his real dad) had taught him other than the forge. And one of the things he excelled at. Along with archery. So, with that in mind, he went to get the small knife from his boot, and got a good long stick, and started to carve it into a spear. 

 

Toothless had followed his movements with his eyes, slightly confused. “Hiccup, what are you doing?” he asked. Sitting across from him. 

 

Hiccup blinked looking up. Then smiled sheepishly. He might’ve forgot toothless was watching him. “I feel like fishing.” hiccup replied simply, going back to carving his spear. Getting all the bark off. 

 

“I can fish for you if you’re hungry, you know right hiccup.” toothless said, frowning slightly.

 

“Yeah, i know. And while i am slightly hungry, i feel like doing it myself this time. I appreciate you fishing for me, i really do. And it’s amazing how well you do it…. I swear you cheat somehow. But i wanna do it this time. More so out of boredom honestly.” he smiled. Finishing the spear, he stood up. Toothless stood up too, smiling a little. That’s good if hiccup wanted to do something like this, he’s sure. It should help with things.

 

“Alright, i’ll wait for you to bring back lunch then.” he said smugly, smirking when hiccup’s eyes widened. Probably not fishing for him and a dragon… who can eat like 20 without a problem…

 

Shrugging he went to the water to start, this will take a while….

 

***

 

20 minutes later, toothless stares in surprise at the 30 fish hiccup caught. Toothless just started wide eyed at the fish. They're not particularly large, but they’re not small either… then he scowled playfully, looking at a wet hiccup (mostly sweat) and teased playfully “you could fish this well and you made me do it for you?” he asked, and hiccup blushed. 

 

“Well, i hadn’t thought of it for a while. And you seemed content catching fish… so i just let you do it.” hiccup muttered under his breath. Toothless laughed, and ate one of the fish. Raw. hiccup will not deny cringing slightly, that’s weird. Slightly disgusting. 

 

After getting the fire back up, just needing a bunch of timber to get it nice and hot. He used the embers instead of asking toothless to light it again. Now toothless was really curious. “Where’d you learn this survival stuff?” it was one of the things toothless hadn’t asked hiccup when they met, like how he knew his way around the woods. 

 

“I learned by trial and error.” hiccup said, smiling sadly. Toothless regretted asking already. “I spent a lot of time in the woods, even before i met you. It was a way to get away from the glares and everything. At a point it became second nature. I guess it still kinda is.” hiccup said, smiling. “I knew the woods on berk all around the island. Not a lot of people went into them, a lot of wild dragons in them.” hiccup said, and was smiling again. 

 

Toothless couldn’t help but say “sorry, hiccup” he said, and at hiccup’s questioning glance, he sighed, “i didn’t mean to make you sad by thinking of berk.” 

 

Hiccup stared at toothless, and laughed. Toothless snapped his head to look at hiccup. 

 

“You’re an idiot toothless.” hiccup chuckled, not meanly. “I don’t mind talking about berk, i really don’t. It isn’t like every memory from there is bad, just a majority are. I DO have good memories from there. Like Gobber. He was pretty much my dad, might as well have been. He raised me pretty much. And the woods were awesome there. It was beautiful. Don’t feel like you have to tip-toe around the subject of berk, i don’t wanna talk about it all the time, and subjects involving my dad kinda hurt still, and the villagers. But small stuff about berk i can handle.” hiccup said, smiling. It wasn’t sad anymore. 

 

Toothless sighed and moved closer to hiccup sitting next to him. “Sorry, i just don’t wanna see you sad, or hurt. You’re really important to me” he said the last part softly, looking at hiccup like he was the most important thing in the world. 

 

Hiccup gulped at realizing how close they were… they were never this clo- ok, so they were closer than this a lot, but it never felt intimate like this. With a small burst of courage, and a small voice in the back of his head telling him to kiss toothless, hiccup closed the last bit of distance. 

All he could think was how right it felt, and that toothless didn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHH cliff hanger... i had trouble writing this in the way i did, honestly. i wanted to know what my brain came up with next too. 
> 
> until next time!
> 
> Read and review! 
> 
> all criticism welcome, i love feedback. it helps me be better at writing:D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after this story, im thinking of doing a human!Au of mikey and leatherhead, cause i love Tmnt deffinately fav. childhood show. what you guys think of it????

Hiccup held the kiss for what felt like hours. He knew it was only seconds, maybe a minute. But it felt so right. He didn’t know where the idea to kiss toothless came from, but it was way better than kissing astrid. Not even close.

 

Then reality hit him. He realized that toothless was staring at him, lips slightly agape. Face confused. And, for once he couldn’t tell what toothless was thinking. Other than slight confusion, he couldn’t understand the emotions in toothless’s head. 

 

And it terrified him. Did he read this wrong? He thought maybe his feelings could be reciprocated. He knew he liked toothless. He knew that. He knew it for a while, but he was scared to show it. But… maybe he read the protectiveness and friendliness wrong. Maybe he ruined his relationship with toothless.

 

When toothless didn’t respond for few minutes, hiccup panicked. “I-im sorry toothless. I don’t know what came over me, i’m s-so sorry.” he stammered out, but before he could ramble more, he felt lips on his again. This time, toothless kissed him. And hiccup melted into it. Toothless pulled away all too soon, and hiccup just stared, to stunned to speak again, afraid to ruin the moment.

 

Toothless smiled gently at him, and hiccup felt small hope for this. It only increased by what toothless said next. “You have nothing to be sorry for hiccup.” he started, hiccup let a small smile grace his features. “I wanted to do that before, but i was afraid of how you’d re-act. Not to mention all the stuff you were dealing with, i didn’t want to put anything else on your mind. I wish i knew you liked me back sooner…” toothless finished, and hiccup still smiled.

 

“It’s ok toothless, it took me a while to realize it, then i pushed my feelings down because i didn’t think it could work. But now… i hope it can.” hiccup said, smiling. And his heart soared when toothless responded in kind. When they went in for a third kiss, hiccup heard wing beats behind him. He and toothless pulled away to see who it was. And hiccup’s heart stopped. It was his father and…

 

“Astrid?!” hiccup said without thinking. He stood next to toothless, but he had a sense of dread coming up his throat. He still had things to discuss with toothless about this relationship. But that would have to wait because… “why are you guys here?!” hiccup said, not moving from his spot.

 

His dad was the one to answer. “We’re here to bring you home, hiccup. You’ve been gone long enough. We’re going.” stoick said, in a firm tone.  
Hiccup at first was confused, why was he here to take him back, he was fine here, they knew he was fine and he needed time. Then he was angry. Why couldn’t his father just leave him alone?! He didn’t mind calling him his father anymore, he at least showed he cared enough to look for him. It gave him some brownie points. 

 

“And why would i do that?” hiccup asked, crossing his arms across his chest, and almost, but not quite, glaring at his father. Astrid was still quiet, sitting on stormfly.

 

“Because you belong on berk, with us not with these dragons! Not to mention you are still to wed astrid here so our houses may be joined. It will make the haddocks stronger! As well as the hofferson's!” stoick said, and hiccup scowled, and then really glared at him. He just barely suppressed a growl.

 

“So that’s why you came here?! That’s it!” hiccup shouted. He could not believe this man. He asks for time, because his father never cared. “I can’t believe you! Even after the last time you came to get me, this is all you want me for! To marry astrid, a girl i don’t even like anymore! Screw you stoick! I’m done with your bullshit!” i shouted, and toothless was quiet beside me, except for a light growl from the bottom of his throat. He didn’t like this anymore than i did. 

 

“Hiccup! I am your father and you are coming home, and you will be marrying astrid. I have always loved you, you’re my son, now let’s go. We don’t have time for this.” stoick said, and turned around. I was quiet, fuming. This man… my supposed father was so much of a fucking jackass, and like hell if i was going to put up with this for much longer. 

 

Toothless looked like he was about to attack stoick. But i stopped him with a small touch to his arm, and stepped forward, just slightly in front of him.

 

“No.” hiccup said, lowly, and stoick stopped. But he didn’t turn around. 

 

“What did you say to me?” he asked, and hiccup was glaring when he replied-

 

“I said no. i will not marry someone i don’t love. Not only do i not like her, i next to hate her. I don’t want anything to do with her. And i will not do anything for you. You have still disowned me and i am no longer your child, i have no reason to listen to you. You should leave, i told you you weren’t welcome here.” hiccup said, and stoick actually did turn, and fucking scoffed, and i had to clench my fist to contain my anger. 

 

“You’re not in charge on this island, as far as i know there is only a leader, and i doubt your it. You had no power the-” before stoick could finish, hiccup cut him off.

 

“Did it look like anyone was arguing? No one disagreed with me. You are not welcome here, stoick, leave now. Don’t make this worse for yourself.”

 

“I’m not leaving until you come home, your my so-”

 

“No i’m not, you fucking idiot. Get your head out of your ass for once, you ignorant brute of a man!!” hiccup shouted, and stoick shut up. “I will give you one last chance, stoick, i don’t want anything to do with you. I said i needed time, and you came back anyay. And not even to try and convince me to go back, or to make sure i was ok. No you wanted to use me to marry astrid to make the haddock house stronger. I want nothing to do with you. And since i know you won’t listen, astrid can i ask you one small favor before you leave?” hiccup asked astrid, who looked really surprised to be brought into the conversation.

 

“Uh… um sure?” astrid said hesitantly, and hiccup nodded. 

 

“Can you tell gobber if he wants i’d welcome visits from him. He’s the only one that actually cared about me, and while he was still a slight bastard like the lot of you, but he did raise me, and he is the only reason i didn’t try to run sooner, though it would’ve been by boat of course.” he said, still watching stoick. The man looked like he was gonna explode.

 

“Um.. sure hiccup. I know it probably doesn’t mean much, and you probably don’t care. But i am sorry for all i did to you over the years. I understand if you won’t forgive me. But i still apologize. I hope you do ok here.” astrid said, and hiccup smiled a little. Gaze flickering to astrid, who really DID look sorry. And back to stoick, who looked ready to protest again, and sure enough…

 

“And why won’t you marry astrid, who else would you marry! There isn’t anyone else in the village to marry right now, who else would you marry!” stoick yelled. And hiccup could only sigh in defeat and turned to drop his head against toothless’s chest, when he looked up again, he kissed toothless, and stood beside him again. Stoick looked surprised and also very angry. Astrid looked surprised, but also like she had just confirmed something, stoick made his protests known though, before he could dwell on it too much.

 

“You’re sleeping with one of these beasts?!?! Instead of marrying astrid, you decide to be with one of them, you aren’t even the same species!” stoick yelled, and toothless flinched. Hiccup took his hand and squeezed it, trying to be comforting.

 

“These ‘beasts’ are more like us than you’ll ever know. Mostly because you’re too thick headed to see anything past your own shit-ass ambitions. Now i told you to leave. Go. before i make you, i’m not scared of you. I will make you leave, dead or alive.” hiccup said coldly, and he hoped to thor above he didn’t have to carry out on his threat. He didn’t want to kill anyone…

 

But, it had the desired effect. Stoick looked shock, then angry again. “This isn’t over. I’ll not let my blood sleep with these beasts. I’ll be back, and i’ll have a way to take you back. Whether you like it or not.” with that, he got on his dragon and him and astrid flew off. 

 

Hiccup was tense for another 2 minutes, making sure they were actually gone, before his legs gave out. If toothless wasn’t there, he would’ve fallen to the ground. Toothless held him close, cooing reassurances, and hiccup cried again, and he was sick of it. Crying. 

 

“W-why?” hiccup asked quietly, after a good ten minutes of crying.

 

“Why what?” toothless asked softly, not letting go of toothless, but he did sit down, pulling hiccup with him.

 

“Why can’t he just stop being an asshole!?” hiccup said in frustration, and in despair.” why can’t he just care, and stop being an asshole. Now on top of everything else, he tried to use me for marriage. And the crap he said to you…” hiccup paused for a second, then turned to look at toothless. “Toothless, you know i don’t think that about you right? I care about you so much, i don’t care you’re a dragon, and i’m a human.” 

 

Toothless smiled, “i know” he said gently, resting their foreheads together. “I never doubted you cared about me. Hiccup smiled, and they sat there in silence. Finally, after 10 more minutes of silence, this time toothless just holding hiccup. He wasn’t quiet anymore, just enjoying being with toothless. He still had questions, but they could wait, he just wanted to enjoy the time he had with toothless. 

 

They made their way back to the village. And hiccup just had to ask. “so…um. What are we now? Like are we boyfriends or something?” hiccup asked, and then mentally slapped himself, did dragons even do the boyfriend, girlfriend thing??!?!! But toothless just chuckled, and kissed hiccup, this one longer than the others. But just as sweet. 

 

“It would be courting for dragons. Basically the same thing as a boyfriend i guess. But a little more intense. The only difference with courting is that at the end, we would become…” toothless hesitated, unsure to bring the word mate into it. He didn’t want to scare hiccup off…

 

“What is it?” hiccup asked, and toothless decided to take a chance. 

 

“We would be mated. All dragons have a mate in their life times. It’s known almost instantaneously when you meet said mate… you’re mine hiccup.” toothless said, waiting for the reaction. Hiccup looked stunned, then smiled wide. 

 

“That’s awesome, good thing i like you enough.” he said, and toothless smiled. 

 

Hiccup smiled back, yeah. This could work. This thing between them. He liked where it was going…

 

“I was wondering when you’d tell him.” hiccup and toothless both jumped at the sound of toothless’s dad’s voice. 

 

God dammit never a break...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stories done, i hope you enjoyed it! im gonna start the TMNT leatherhead/mikey story soon, so look forward to that!:D

After an hour of questions from toothless’s father, not once a question yet about hiccup and toothless being in a relationship…. Yet that is. After all the questions, and explaining what happened with his father, toothless’s father just nodded, and sighed. 

 

“Well, hiccup. I am very sorry this has happened to you. You seem like a nice boy even for a human. And, i’d like to offer you a more… permanent place here among us.” jack, toothless’s father said, and hiccup just started, unable to speak. He… he never thought this would happen. He thought eventually he would do something and have to leave, or he would overstay his welcome and be kicked off this island… he didn’t have the words. Even toothless looked surprised.

 

After a minute or so, hiccup finally stammered out a reply, “i… i would love to stay here, i… i appreciate it so much.” hiccup said, and toothless took his hand, for comfort. Who he was comforting with this he didn’t know. Toothless’s father chuckled at the small gesture. 

 

“I see you two have talked about your relationship, then?” he asked, and hiccup blushed a little, and toothless replied, 

 

“We have, we still have more to talk about, but we have established a common liking for each other.” toothless said, squeezing hiccup’s hand a little. Hiccup smiled a little. 

 

“Oh, then by all means please don’t let me get in your way, i will see you later.” toothless’s father said, then he changed into his dragon form, and flew off. Toothless pulled hiccup towards his room, well there's now he guessed. Hiccup followed easily, not fighting toothless’s tugging hand. 

 

When they got there, hiccup sat on the bed, and sighed. He didn’t feel like crying right now, but he was close to it. And he could be thankful that they wouldn’t be all sad tears. He was offered a place here, he was so happy. 

 

“Hiccup, are you ok?” toothless asked, seeing the very thoughtful look on hiccup’s face. Hiccup nodded, and toothless sighed in relieve as he sat down next to hiccup. Hiccup resting his head on toothless’s shoulder. Toothless sighed, trying to figure out how to explain how hiccup was his mate, he had planned to do it after they kissed earlier, then the thing with his father happened… 

 

Making up his mind he decided to hope for the best and just tell him.

 

“Hiccup, i’d like to talk more on this relationship, and what it actually means..” toothless said, hiccup blinked in surprise, but nodded anyway.

 

“Alright, what do you wanna talk about?” he asked, and toothless sighed. This would probably be a fairly long conversation…

 

“Do you know the idea of mates for dragon?” toothless asked, deciding to see if hiccup knew already, it was a long shot but thor would it make this easier….

 

“Not really, why?” hiccup said, and damn. Oh well so much for that.

 

“Ok so the idea with mates is that there is one person out there for each person, ok?” hiccup nodded his understanding. “Well… for dragons, were able to feel when we meet our ‘one’. It’s an instinctual thing, and pretty rare for someone to find theirs. Some people fall for different people. But it won’t feel as right as being with that one person.” toothless said and hiccup blinked, realization dawning on him slowly.

 

“So.. does that mean..” hiccup started, unsure how to finish. 

 

“Yes hiccup, you… you are my mate. Some people call it a ‘true mate’ but yes you are mine.” toothless said, looking down, this stuff was easy with another dragon, but who could know how a human would react?

 

Hiccup thought about it for barely a second, before smiling “guess we were destined to find each other then, huh?” he said, nudging toothless’s shoulder, who looked at him. “Don’t worry toothless, i am ok with this. Im guessing this is.. Forever then right? Being mates?” toothless nodded. “Is there anything we have to do to like… officialize it?” hiccup asked and toothless hesitated…

 

“Well, we would have to have sex… there isn’t a formal ceremony like for humans. It just… is there.” toothless said, then added. “There is also something called a mating bite… i would do it during sec, on the shoulder, it would be a mark that your mine, and i yours.” he said, and hiccup nodded.

 

“Alright, i can live with that… but i.. I am kinda really tired right now, could we wait a little while before, like finalizing it or whatever?” hiccup said, blushing madly. 

 

Toothless smiled and layed down, dragging hiccup with him. “Of course, whenever you are ready hiccup. I won’t force anything on you.” he said, and hiccup smiled, snuggling into toothless. He fell asleep fast, toothless following fast.

 

\---

 

The next week went by fast, hiccup and toothless spending all their time together, and hiccup getting more comfortable in the village. The dragons accepted hiccup easily, and it felt good to be accepted by people… 

 

It was later in the day and hiccup was under a tree, in the shade. It was rare for him and toothless to be separated. This was one of those times, toothless was his father discussing.. Something. He didn’t know what. 

 

He was laying there, when he felt like someone was watching him, that odd feeling in your head saying you’re being watched. He opened and looked around, he spotted who it was, it was the same guy-dragon?-that had glared at him before. The glare was there again, and it looked like he was madder than before… this didn’t look good. It got worst when he started walking towards hiccup. Hiccp sat up, and watched him approach… this wasn’t going to end well, he could tell.

 

“Hey” hiccup tried, and but the dragon just glared at him, and stopped infront of him, glaring down at him.

 

“To think a weak pitiful human like you thinks he deserves to be mates with jahal. He deserves better than you.” the dragon said darkly, and hiccup blinked, not what he was expecting. “He was supposed to be mine, and then you took him!” the dragon said, angrily. 

 

Hiccup gulped, but replied. “Sorry, but i didn’t take him. He chose to be with me.” and, that was apparently the wrong thing to say… because before he could think of something else to say, he felt a pain in his side, and was in the dirt. He lifted himself up, coughing the dirt that got in his mouth. He stood back up and looked at the angered dragon that had kicked him. 

 

“He is mine, i’ll take him back, even if i have to kill you to do so.” the dragon said and hiccup blinked, and took a step back. The dragon laughed at him “i will gave him back, he is mine.” and all hiccup could think is that this is a vicious cycle.. God damn.

 

Then the words registered fully in hiccup’s mind, and the implication in them. He scowled at the dragon. “Alright, i don’t know who you are but you would be best to stop.” hiccup said, and the dragon looked at him in surprise. “Toothless does not ‘belong’ to anyone he’s is his own dragon, he can make his own decisions. His own choices. If he chooses to be with me, then i will be with him. He told me i was his mate, so i will stay by his side. Do not act like i will let you tarnish his name.” hiccup said coldly, and the dragon glared harded.

 

“Who do you think you are?! I’ll make sure jahal chooses me!” with that the dragon lunged for hiccup. Hiccup, in a moment of surprise, ducked under the dragon, able to get his small knife out of his boot. Even with a knife, hiccup knew this was losing battle. This was a dragon, a night fury at that. He didn’t stand much of a chance. But thor, give him strength, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

 

The dragon shifted, full dragon and a little bigger than toothless. He lunged again, but hiccup anticipated it. He jumped, and stepped down on his mouth, running along his body and jumping down, facing the dragon. He turned back and the dragon was glaring at him, a little bit of red blood red in his mouth, hiccup smirked. “Bit your tongue?” hiccup taunted, “what’s wrong, can back up your words.” hiccup continued, but he knew he was just getting lucky right now, he needed help, god damn. 

 

The dragon was ready to lunge once more, and hiccup ready to at least try and defend himself. But as the dragon was about to pounce, a full black dragon slammed into his side, and hiccup side in relief, “toothless” he sighed, toothless roared at the other dragon, and they both shifted back, the dragon that attacked hiccup on the ground, toothless holding him down.

 

“What the hell do you think your doing, attacking him!” toothless roared, and the other dragon just stayed silent. “Answer me!” toothless roared, and the other dragon flinched.

 

“I was supposed to be your mate, i was ready to ask you to be mine then this human took you. I was going to win you back from him!” and toothless just stared.

 

“Never go near him again, or i will kill you. I do not know what thoughts you had, but you will stop, or i will kill you myself.” toothless said, and hiccup stared, the other dragon, having been released, glared at hiccup, but ran away in the end. 

 

Toothless came over to hiccup, who smiled up at him. “Thanks” he said, and toothless smiled back. 

 

“Are you ok?” he asked, and hiccup nodded. Toothless led them back to their room, and hiccup had to ask

 

“Who was that?” which made toothless sigh. 

 

“He was an old friend, name is john. We haven’t talked in awhile. I’m sorry he attacked you, i don’t know why he would think attacking you would make me want to be his mate, but it must be some sort of twisted work of the mind on his part.” hiccup smiled and sat with toothless on the bed. He had been thinking of this most of the day. And now it was time to try and take it further..

 

“It’s ok, toothless.” he said, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Toothless kissed him back. This wasn’t knew they kissed a lot, but hiccup wanted to take it further, to be toothless’s. For toothless to be his. When they broke apart for a second, hiccup said nervously, “i want you tooth.” he said, and toothless’s eyes widened. They hadn’t had sex yet, toothless wanted to make sure hiccup was ready. 

 

“Are you sure, hiccup?” he asked, and hiccup nodded. He was nervous as hell, but he wanted this.

 

(warning lemon scene. Read at your own risk. Don’t like? Then don’t read this part)

 

Toothless wasted no time kissing hiccup deeply, tongue and all. Hiccup moaned into his mouth. Toothless moved his hand under hiccup’s shirt, wanting to touch him, to be in contact with his skin. Hiccup got the message and broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt. Toothless, like all dragons there, didn’t wear clothes so he have to take anything off. Before kissing again, hiccup took his pants too, so it wouldn’t be a problem later. 

 

Toothless captured his mouth again, hands traveling all over hiccup’s body. Hiccup’s hands doing something similar. Toothless slowly started kissing his way down hiccup’s body. Hiccup moaned every time toothless bit down gently on his skin. 

 

Toothless enjoyed marking hiccup up and down, enjoying marking hiccup as his. Hiccup enjoyed being marked as well.

 

When toothless finally reach hiccup cock, it was hard as rock, and hiccup was panting in anticipation. Toothless looked up before slowly licking it up and down then taking it in his mouth. Hiccup gasped at the feeling. Toothless slowly sucked him off, using his tongue and taking him as deep as he could. Right when hiccup was about to cum, toothless pulled off, causing hiccup to whine in protest. Toothless chuckled, and just said, “not yet love” and licked down to hiccup hole, and hiccup gasped. 

 

It was a weird sensation, but not bad. It felt amazing. Toothless lifted his hand to hiccup’s mouth, and hiccup took the silent command and started sucking toothless’s fingers as he continued licking him, occasionally pushing his tongue in. 

 

After his fingers were apparently wet enough, toothless replaced his tongue with a finger, and gently pushed in. hiccup tensed, and toothless just reassured him, telling him to relax. When hiccup got used to the feel of it, toothless added a second finger, then a third. 

 

After having stretched him opened properly, toothless withdrew his fingers and started kissing back up hiccup’s body. When he was ready to push on, he asked, “are you ready?” he asked and hiccup answered by kissing him. Without breaking the kiss, toothless slowly pushed in. hiccup gasped into toothless’s mouth, and wrapped his arms around him. When toothless was fully seated in him, he waited for hiccup to adjust. Slowly but surely he did. experimentally toothless rolled his hips, and hiccup moaned. Taking it as a good sign, toothless slowly pulled out then pushed back in. hiccup moaned to each thrust, pushing back against him. Slowly toothless start going faster. 

 

Hiccup wrapped his legs around toothless keeping him from pulling out to much. Toothless was close, and so was hiccup.

 

“Tooth, i’m so close.” hiccup panted and toothless moaned as his thrusts started to loose any sort of rhythm. 

 

“I am too, hic, come for me” toothless said, and hiccup came not long after, toothless following close behind, filling hiccup. Toothless bit down on hiccup’s shoulder, and hiccup saw stars. It didn’t hurt, he was too high on pleasure. 

 

Slowly, toothless released hiccup’s shoulder, and pulled out gently. He fell down beside hiccup, who snuggled closer. 

 

(okay you can open your eyes now the lemon scene is over.)

 

Hiccup curled into toothless’s chest, toothless holding him close. Hiccup had never felt better, he never felt so loved, being in toothless’s arms. Knowing he was toothless’s mate, and he his. 

 

He knew he wasn’t alone anymore. 

 

He will never be alone again.

 

“I love you, toothless.” hiccup said quietly, and toothless just pulled him closer saying

 

“I love you too, i will always be here.” 

 

With that hiccup fell asleep happily.

Epilogue-

it has been a year since he became toothless's mate. he was happier than ever. he had his mate, a village that cared for him. t

toothless was now in charge of the village, the 'chief' in a way. he the village with a fair but firm hand. hiccup helping how he could. 

hiccup could never be happier, and he knew it was because of toothless. he knew he would never be alone again.

he had toothless. that was all he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! review with any grammar, spelling, or errors you think were there, and ill fix it, i accept, and welcome, all criticism. i promise the actual chapters will be better, i tried doing a prologue and i even know i did really bad at it, dont judge.


End file.
